Technical Field
This invention generally relates to a walker and more particularly to a walker that folds for storage.
State of the Art
As of 2014, over six million Americans utilized mobility assist devices such as canes, crutches, and walkers, to assist with balance, stability, and ambulation. Walkers have changed little in design since their introduction in the 1950s. The traditional “Zimmer frame” walker features four legs supporting a frame which the user steps into and grasps with each hand, lifting the device slightly from the ground and moving it forward. The user, while grasping handles of the device for support, lifts the frame slightly and moves it forward, then takes a step forward while leaning slightly on the handles of the frame, as necessary for balance and support.
Although the Zimmer frame walker is simple in design, relatively inexpensive, and highly effective, there are problems with the device. The frame forms a wide “U” shape which the user steps into, such that the user is encircled by the frame on three sides. The frame, therefore, is somewhat large and bulky. This creates challenges with fitting the frame into the back seat or trunk of a vehicle, and when storing the device at home. Further still, walkers that do fold are still bulky and difficult to store.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved walker that is foldable and collapsible to be easily transported and stored.